1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an international direct dialing booking system, and particularly to an international direct dialing booking system in which, if the circuit is busy, or the called party is talking with another person on the telephone or makes no response when a user performs an international dialing, then the user is enabled to speak with the called party or the other party by calling the called party or the other party on behalf of the user. Also, the present invention is related to an international direct dialing booking system in which a customer can reserve an international telephone call so that he can make an overseas phone call by an international direct dialing at any time he hopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in an international operator telephone call in which there is an operator intervention, a service has been provided in which, when the circuit with the called party is not connected for the reason that the circuit is busy, or the called party is talking with another person on the telephone or does not respond (hereinafter, referred to as unsuccessful circuit connection), the system stores a toll ticket on which the information on the call is written, at the request of the user, and distributes the toll ticket to the switchboard at arbitrary rime intervals, and the operator calls the called party and calls back the user when the circuit busy condition is dissolved.
However, in the international direct dialing, at the time of unsuccessful circuit connection, the customer temporarily ends his call-out action and repeats the call-out action by himself.
Accordingly, the international direct dialing has a problem that, at the time of unsuccessful circuit connection, the user has to temporarily stop his call-out action and repeat the call-out action by himself, and thus the time and labor taken by the user to call out increase and he feels mental uncomfortableness.
Further, in the international telephone call, it is usually required to call the other party in consideration of time difference. However, in the traditional international direct dialing, the user himself must consider such time difference to dial at a proper time. This also causes a problem that the user needs to consider time difference each time he calls out, which results in increase in the user's labor and is cumbersome. In addition, there is a problem that the user may forget to call if he tries to call several hours later in consideration of the time difference. Conversely, there is also a problem that, if he makes an international telephone call without considering the time difference, the probability that the other party will respond becomes small and ineffective calls increase, which leads to the increase of the waste of the circuit.